Sensei to Shoujo Soudou -Dainishin- 「Higaisha no Nikki」
thumb|326px|Sensei to shoujo soudou - dainishin - "higaisha no nikki" - Ilustrado por Domco Uproar of Teacher and Girl -Second Instance- "Diary of the Victim"(先生と少女騒動-第二審-「被害者の日記」 / Sensei to shoujo soudou - dainishin - "higaisha no nikki" / Profesor y chica rebelde -segunda audiencia del juicio- "El diario de la víctima") es una Canción Original Vocaloid. Esta canción es cantada desde el punto de vista de la estudiante, en donde la chica le pide ayuda a su maestro para que la ayude a ir al "cielo" porque cree que un demonio habita en su interior, ademas de que busca consuelo porque su madre siempre esta enojada, su padre no regresa del trabajo y sus compañeros le dan un raro apodo. Al final de la canción, puede verse que dice ''-sayonara, sensei-'' justo en el techo de su escuela, antes de desaparecer, por lo que se suponer que se intento suicidar. Interprete:Miku Hatsune (principal) y Len Kagamine (en algunas partes) Música, letra y vídeo: Minus Ilustración: domco. *Nicovideo *Youtube Letra *Romanji y traduccion sacado de ElRincondeNaruko Kanji= 初音ミク： それは本当に真の場合 私は、私が天国に行くことができない 鏡音レン : あなたが本当にしたい場合 私は今あなたを取るよ 初音ミク： それがどのような教訓教授ですか。 ...この暗い。私は何を見ることができない 鏡音レン： 恐れることはありません 私はここにいるよ 初音ミク： 私は私が嘘で覆われてることに気づいた いつか私が慰められるようにしたい または少なくとも天使になりたい 先生、私はそれを見ることができますか？ 私は恐怖はあなたでしょうか？ ...私が揺れてる 物理的な痛みからの魂を解放するために彼の理論の中で彼を助け 私の中の悪魔を取り 彼らは私の翼を育てるとき キスしたい 悪い気分でいつもママ お父さんが仕事から戻りません 鏡音レン： とても、とても残念です すべてを言うしよう 初音ミク： 私のクラスメート 私に奇妙なニックネームを呼び出す 鏡音レン： 私は安心します あなたのカルマ 初音ミク： 私は眠ることができないときは、いつも私の頭の中で 私は人生の意味を問う 暗闇の中で、私は答えを見つけた 私はいつも一人でしてきた 誰かに必要とされたいという願望 どちらかが大丈夫だった 申し訳ありませんが教授、 あざのこの身体がいっぱい、見て フロン痛い あなたは教授を見ているのですか？ 私はもはや反映していないものの目に とても壮大です。 悪魔は微笑ん あなたを見て、あなたはクレイジードライブ 私は安心 このボディはコントラスト魂崩れが完了感じる 私は私の中で悪魔に魅了されているためにあなたを同情 さようなら、先生 |-| Romaji= hatsune miku: moshimo sore ga shinjitsu watashi, tengoku ni ikenai ne kagamine len: kimi ga nozomu naraba ima boku ga tsurete ikimashou hatsune miku: sensei, kore wa nan no jugyou? kurai. nani mo mienaku natta kagamine len: kowagaru koto wanai boku ha koko ni iru hatsune miku: uso de ouwareta jibun ni kidzuite shimatta itsuka raku ni naritai na watasho dake demo tenshi ni naritai sensei, watashi ga mietemasu ka? obie teru no? furue teru wa nikutaiteki na kutsuu de tamashii o kaihou suru riron de tasukete watashi no naka no akuma o dashite hane ga gaetara kisu shiteii kara mama wa itsumo fukigen na no papa wa oshiogoto de kaeranai kagamine len: sore wa sore wa kawaisou zenbu hanashite goran yo hatsune miku: doukyuusei no ko wa watashi no koto henna na adana de yonde iru no kagamine len: kim no sono karuma o shizumete ageyou hatsune miku: nemurenai toki, atama no naka de itsumo ikiruimo o toi tsudzuke teta kuragari no naka, hitotsu no kotae o mitsuketa watashi wa itsumo hitorida dareka ni hitsuyou to sa retai no daredemo yokatta sensei, gomennsai hora, karada nante aza darake de uzui chatte itaitashii sensei, miete imasu ka? sono hitomi ni wa watashi shika utsuranaku naru nante sutekina koto nan deshou akuma ga hohoenda kigafureteika anata o mite ando sae kanjita ndesu boroboro ni naru karada to urahara ni seishin wa mitasareru watashi no akuma ni miira reta anata ni wa doujou shimasu sayonara, sensei |-| Español= (hatsune miku) Si es realmente verdad Yo, no puedo ir al cielo (kagamine len) Si realmente lo deseas Te llevare ahora mismo (hatsune miku) Profesor, ¿que lección es esta? ...Esta oscuro.no puedo ver nada (kagamine len) No tengas miedo Yo estoy aquí (hatsune miku) Me di cuenta que estoy cubierta de mentiras Algún día quiero ser consolada O al menos quiero ser un ángel Profesor, ¿puedo verlo? ¿Le tengo miedo?... estoy temblando Ayudandole en su teoría para liberar el alma del dolor físico Saca al demonio en mi interior Cuando crezcan mis alas Quisiera besarte Mamá siempre esta de mal humor Papá no regresa del trabajo (kagamine len) Es tan, tan lamentable Trata de decirlo todo (hatsune miku) Mis compañeros de clases Me llaman por un extraño apodo (kagamine len) Voy a tranquilizar Tu karma (hatsune miku) Cuando no puedo dormir, siempre en mi cabeza Me cuestiono el sentido de la vida En la oscuridad, encontré una respuesta Siempre he estado sola Deseo ser necesitada por alguien Cualquiera estaba bien Profesor, lo siento Mira, este cuerpo lleno de moretones Palpita dolorosamente Profesor, ¿me esta viendo? En esos ojos ya no me reflejo Es algo tan magnifico El demonio sonrió Verte volviéndote loco Me hace sentir aliviada Este cuerpo se desmorona en contraste el alma se siente completa Me compadezco de ti por estar cautivado por el demonio en mi Adiós, profesor Curiosidades *Al principio y al final, se puede ver a Miku en el techo. Pero en la imagen final ella desaparece repentinamente, por lo que podemos suponer que se lanzo. *Al inicio del vídeo se muestran unas escena de Len leyendo un libro que se puede decir que es el diario de la chica y también se muestra una bolsa para una transfusión de sangre. *Es la secuela de Sensei to Shoujo Soudou - Daiisshin Kouhan- *Al final de la canción Len habla con un hombre el cual esta leyendo el diario de la chica, al final de la conversación luego de que el hombre pregunte a Len si esta seguro, el responde que si, que esta seguro de que ha vuelto el hombre pregunta a donde y Len sonríe respondiendo A mi, Luego se lo muestra leyendo el diario, sonriendo. Categoría:Interpretada por Kagamine Len Categoría:Interpretada por Hatsune Miku Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales Categoría:Contenido Fuerte Categoría:Canción publicada en 2013